Paso a Paso, llegaré a tu Corazón
by ART3M1SA
Summary: Shaka de Virgo, maestro del siguiente santo de Virgo, Shun de Andromeda; encontró a una hermosa mujer que le prevoca extrañas sensaciones. Y para sorpresa de todos, Shun ya la conoce, y para sorpresa de Shun, ella no lo recuerda...
1. No te recuerdo

Hola queridas criaturas n3n hoy después de un largo tiempo de espera, mucho pero muchísimo tiempo jaja, hoy vengo a presentarles un nuevo fic; Si, es de saint seiya :3 Los que me leyeron alguna vez, se habrán dado cuenta que mi fuerte no es el humor, pero lo intentaré XD

Bueno, quisiera disculparme por dejar olvidados mis fics de Bleach, pero lo que pasa es que... la imaginación e ideas no me dan alas... pero posiblemente ya los tenga listos... o al menos uno de ellos ^-^'

Sin más demora he nos allá...

 **DISCLAIMER** : Saint Seiya es del sensual Masami Kurumada -w-

* * *

El Santo de la sexta casa del santuario de Athena salía a caminar por las orillas de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco. Le gustaba dar una caminata matutina, para iniciar bien y relajadamente su día.

Pero este día le dijo a su aprendiz, Shun, que se verían en un extremo del Terreno del Santuario, en el Extremo Sur para ser precisos.

Él ya estaba a menos de diez minutos de llegar al lugar predestinado. Pero algo llamó su atención, eran un pequeño "bulto" que se movía con dificultad; asi que, como llegaba antes de lo previsto, fue a investigar un poco.

Llegó y vio algo que estaba cubierto con una manta, sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la sábana de un solo tirón y lo que vio lo dejó petrificado en su sitio.

Era una joven mujer, muy hermosa, de cabellos rubios claros; ella estaba inconsciente tirada en el suelo, y claramente lastimada. Pero lo que más hizo palidecer el Santo, fue el hecho de que la chica no traía ni una sola prenda para cubrirse.

\- ... Por Budha... - se le escapó su sorpresa, estaba de un tono rojo vivo, nunca había sentido sus mejillas arder de esa forma; él daba gracias a todos los dioses que el cabello de la chica, era lo suficientemente largo como para tapar su desnudez.

Sin tardar más, el joven Shaka, volvió a cubrir a la chica con la sábana y la levantó en sus brazos. Se sentía tan delicada y frágil, despertó una nueva y extraña sensación en el joven; cuando la levantó del suelo, vio que se cayó algo, era una máscara de Amazona; se sorprendió por el hallazgo.

Fue rápidamente al encuentro con Shun, para informarle lo que acababa de pasar. Le puso la máscara, ya que él le tenía respeto a las chicas Amazonas, y como la cara de ella estaba con unas cuantas heridas pequeñas, y los ojos cerrados; él prácticamente, no había visto su rostro.

Llegó al lugar donde se encontraría con su pupilo, y sorprendentemente Shun ya se encontraba meditando en ese lugar. El cual dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió el perturbado cosmo de su maestro.

-¡Shaka-san! - gritó desde su lugar mientras que se acercaba - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó al darse cuenta de una larga cabellera rubia.

\- Es una amazona, la encontré tirada a las orillas del Santuario - dijo con tono de angustia - debemos llevarla lo mas pronto posible con Mu - le dijo mientras que comenzaban a correr a la Casa de Aries.

-...- Shun estaba seguro que conocía a alguien que tenía una cabellera igual, pero no pudo recordar quien era. "Si tan sólo pudiera ver quién es..." se preguntaba internamente.

\- Shun - llamó al distraído chico - Durante tu meditación, ¿No sentiste nada fuera de lo común? - le preguntó.

\- Ehh... No, todo estaba tranquilo... con la tranquilidad común -se corrigió rápidamente.

-Bien... ya estamos cerca de la casa de Aries, tómala y ve; yo iré un momento con las otras amazonas - le dijo mientras que ponía a la mujer en los brazos de Shun.

\- Si... Si no te preocupes - sujetó a la muchacha, y una sensación de Dejavú recorrió sus pensamientos.

\- Estaré de regreso de inmediato - sin más que decir, tomó una ruta alterna y se dirigió con las amazonas.

-... Quisiera saber quien eres... - se dijo a sí mismo mientras que acercaba su mano a la, extrañamente familiar, máscara. Pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la máscara, ya que una voz lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Shun? - era Mu, que había sentido los cosmos de ambos caballeros, y al sentirlos un poco perturbados, salió a ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Mu-San! -Shun estaba algo sorprendido - Ehh... necesito su ayuda - le mostró a la joven.

-¿Una Amazona?... Pero Yo nunca había visto ésta máscara por estas regiones... - Dijo a la vez que tomaba a la mujer en sus brazos -... Ven Shun, pasa - le dijo al peliverde.

* * *

Shaka ya se encontraba cerca de la Zona Amazona, y Shaina se le cruzó con rapidez, negándole el paso.

-Shaina, necesito saber si alguna Amazona se extravió - Preguntó con angustia.

\- No Shaka... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - le respondió relajadamente.

\- Encontré a una muchacha a las orillas del Santuario - le respondió con tono de impaciencia.

-Ok, ¿Dónde está ella? - se dio cuenta del tono en el que le había hablado el Santo de Virgo.

-Está en la Casa de Aries - concluyó comenzando a correr hacia el Santuario. "No sé porqué, pero no me agrada la idea de dejar a esa chica a solas con Shun... " se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

-Shun ¿Dónde se encontraba? - le preguntó mientras colocaba a la chica sobre una cama.

\- Shaka-San la encontró en las orillas del Santuario - le contó lo que sabía al lemuriano.

\- Ella está inconsciente... y sin ropa - dijo un poco sonrojado - pero no tiene daños muy significativos, solo unos pocos moretones y unos cuantos rasguños... - miró a la muchacha con compasión.

\- Mu-San... será que puedo verla - pidió con voz suave y suplicante.

\- Shun... sabes bien que las Amazonas siguen una regla muy estricta con respecto a la máscara... - le comentó mientras que tomaba la temperatura del cuello de la chica.

\- Es que... es que, creo... creo que la conozco - dijo lo último con un tono diferente, más firme que antes.

\- ¿ Shun? Pero... - Mu vio la mueca de tristeza en el rostro del peliverde -...De acuerdo, pero apresura que Shaina y Shaka no deben tardar... - apresuró al muchacho.

-¡Gracias Mu-San! -agradeció al Maestro de Aries, y se acercó rápidamente a la rubia.

-¡Mu! - se escuchó un llamado desde la puerta de Aries.

-Shun, iré a ver quien es... no te muevas de aquí - le indicó al peliverde - ¡Ya voy! - salió de la sala en la cual estaban.

\- Si, está bien Mu-San... - dijo Shun, y se volteó para verla otra vez. Ella comenzaba a moverse y a toser. Shun se asustó e intentó calmarla un poco, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, se preocupó más el Caballero de Andromeda.

Lo peor de todo, era que cada vez que la chica se movía, levantaba la sábana y descubría porciones de piel, como sus piernas... parte del abdomen... ¡Dios! Esto era serio.

Shun se volteó y salio a la puerta de este pequeño cuarto. Esperando a que Mu regrese. Y luego de inaguantables 5 minutos, Mu se asomó por el pasillo.

-¡Mu-San! - lo llamó desee su lugar al lemuriano.

\- ...Es por aquí... - dijo apuntando a la habitación en la cual estaba la joven, y cuando escuchó al muchacho, ya era muy tarde.

Shaina y Shaka, pasaron rápidamente hacia dicha sala. Mientras que Shun hacía gestos inútiles para evitar que entren allí.

-Shun... ¡Muévete! - Shaina se desesperó y empujó al peliverde de la puerta, dejando pasar a los dos caballeros.

-¿Qué sucedió Shun? -Preguntó Mu al Colorado chico - ¿Qué hiciste? - le volvió a preguntar al ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

-Ella...Ehh... - miró al dorado -Ella... ella se estaba moviendo... y, y la sábana... - intentó explicar el sonrojado muchacho.

Alguien interrumpió la explicación, Shaka salió en un instante de ese cuarto; Mu y Shun lo miraron sorprendidos, el Santo de Virgo estaba de un color rojo vivo.

-¿Shaka? ¿Qué pasó? - no sabía por qué, pero a Mu le daba mucha gracia mirarlo así, así que no pudo controlarse mucho.

-Cállate Mu... - dijo molesto, después de lo que había visto, no volvería a abrir los ojos.

\- Shaka-San... ¿Shaina ya sabe de quien se trata? - Preguntó inocentemente el algo ruborizado peliverde. No estaba seguro, pero ya se hacía la idea de lo que tenía tan Colorado a su maestro...

\- Ella está adentro con la joven... la, la está revisando... - dijo dándose la vuelta para que no lo viesen así.

-Ustedes son un caso jajaja - rió el peli morado -iré a ver que los tiene tan locos - entró a la sala mientras que soltaba un par de carcajadas.

\- ¡Hooola muchachada! - entró gritando un feliz Milo de Escorpio.

\- ¡¿Como llegaste hasta acá Milo?! - Preguntó asustado Shaka, Milo había aparecido de la nada.

-Calmate, calmate querido Shaka - molestó el Santo de Escorpio.

-¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar - Ahora podemos saber... ¿Qué te trae por aquí Milo?

\- Oh, bien queridísimo Shaka, te contaré mi travesía - hizo gestos exagerados.

\- Sigo esperando... - dijo impaciente el hindú.

\- Como sabes, hoy me tocaba la vigilancia matutina - Shaka asintió - Y... te seré sincero Shaka, estaba extremadamente aburrido. Así que decidí seguirte - terminó con total naturalidad.

\- Entonces... ¿Me seguiste hasta aquí? - Shaka lo miró con confusión.

\- Ehh... Es que atrajo mi atención cierta Amazona que encontraste - puso una sonrisa picarona.

\- No te le acerques - los dos voltearon a la vez, para ver al emisor de dichas palabras. Shun había dicho esto en voz alta y por reflejo - Es... es que Shaina la está viendo y... y no creo que te deje acercarte Milo-San... - se corrigió nervioso el peli verde.

\- ¡Pero si Mu entró sin ningún problema! - dijo fuerte Milo haciendo un berrinche.

\- Será mejor que esperemos - Shaka se sentó a meditar, a pesar... "¿¡Por qué Mu no sale de allí?!"... a preguntarse "¿Qué estará haciendo ahí...?"

-¡Bah! - Milo estaba aburrido - No me importa que Shaina esté adentro, yo entraré -habló acercándose a la puerta, pero sólo se quedó ahi parado mirándolos.

-¡Pero Milo-San! - Shun estaba preocupado por que Shaina haga algún alboroto o que provoque una pelea...

\- Bueno ¡Ya es suficiente! - Shaka se puso de pie, por lo visto algo molesto. Lo que pasa es que su mente le hacía malas pasadas desde hace unos buenos 20 segundos... y para haber perdido la calma de esa forma, debe ser que fueron unos muy malos.

-¿Shaka-San... Usted también? - puso una cara de (WTF) extrañeza y volvió a impedirles el paso - Lo siento, Shaka-san, Milo-San, pero no quiero peleas sin sentido y peor si Shaina está... - fue interrumpido por un portazo.

\- Uhg... perdón Shun - le prestó poca atención al peliverde - Ya puedes pasar Shaka... ¿Milo? - lo vio de arriba a abajo.

-Hola preciosa - le dio un guiño, tras la máscara Shaina se sonrojó; pero por fuera.

\- Ah... Ni Qué hacer... entra de una vez - lo zarandeó dentro del cuarto.

\- E...esperenme -se incorporó Shun del suelo y entró con los demás.

Todos entraron a la habitación, y Mu estaba ordenando sus armarios. Shaka y Shun lo miraron extrañados, pero qué habrá estado haciendo... Por otra parte, Milo se acercó directamente a la cama donde estaba la "nueva" mujer.

-Milo, no te atrevas... - Shaina se interpuso entre el Escorpio y la chica, que aún estaba dormida.

\- Perooo... Mu ya la vio - molestó el peliazul.

\- Ah... Shun acércate por favor - le pidió con amabilidad.

\- S... Si - se acercó dudoso, la chica estaba de lado, así que no pudo verle la cara.

\- Shun, esta máscara - levantó la máscara de la chica - ¿ No te es familiar? - le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con el objeto.

\- Si.. Si Shaina, pero de verdad no recuerdo bien de dónde - dijo ésto a la vez que sujetaba la máscara en sus manos.

-Esta máscara pertenece a la región de la, ya extinta... Isla de Andromeda... - terminó la chica.

Milo dio un respingo y volteó hacia Shun. En cambio, el peli verde abrió sus ojos de par en par, y miró a la muchacha que estaba en la cama.

\- No te preocupes por nada Milo-San... se que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia... - apretó los puños recordando a su maestro.

-Shun, lo más importante... La máscara - le dio la máscara a el joven de Andromeda.

\- Si... si Shaina, pero... necesito... - fue interrumpido por un quejido.

Todos voltearon a ver al responsable de dicho quejido. La chica de cabellos dorados comenzó a quejarse y moverse sin control. Y finalmente, se sentó de golpe y miró a todos.

Era una mujer hermosa, de ojos hermosamente azules profundo, con rasgos faciales semejantes a los mismos ángeles. Una mirada de angustia e inocencia se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Quién... Quienes son ustedes? ... ¿Qué hago aquí? ... ¡Dónde estoy?! - Preguntó asustada al estar rodeada de gente que no conocía.

\- Tranquila, no te haremos daño - se le acercó amablemente Mu - Vamos, dime tu nombre - le pidió con dulzura. La chica se sonrojó por la forma en la que el peli morado le hablaba.

\- E... está bien... - dijo mirando a los demás presentes en la habitación, aunque no se sintió tan cómoda con un par de ojos mirándola de una manera... extraña - Yo soy...

\- Junet... June de Camaleón... - Shun se le acercó de manera repentina, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?... y mi constelación? - lo separó con rapidez, negándole el contacto visual.

-... No... tú, ¿No sabes quien soy? - la soltó y se separó. Unas cuantas lágrimas se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos.

\- Lo... lo siento pero no se quien eres... - dijo apenada y confundida a la vez.

\- No hay que precionarla... acaba de despertar, tal vez no recuerda todo por el trauma. - dijo desde su lugar Shaka, le sorprendió la belleza y pureza de los ojos de la chica, se sonrojó al sentir su mirada sobre él...

-Tienes razón Shaka - aprobó Mu, se acercó otra vez a la chica y se despidió con un beso en su mejilla - Con permiso señorita, hasta luego - dejó a la chica totalmente sonrojada.

\- Si... hasta luego... - respondió sonrojada la dama.

\- ¡ Hey! ¿¡Por qué Mu puede besar a la chica nueva?! - reprochó Milo con tono de fastidio - Además, es una Amazona, y ellas no son mujeres normales - dijo altanero mientras miraba de reojo a un muy enojada Shaina.

\- Discúlpanos Junet - le dijo a la chica, agarrando al Escorpio y sacándolo del cuarto para... enseñarle modales...

-...June... - la llamó el joven Andromeda, en un tono casi inaudible. La chica volteó hacia él - June... yo... yo lo siento mucho, no sabes lo apenado que estoy... - se disculpó mientras ocultaba su cara.

\- Yo lo siento... Sé que debiste ser alguien muy bueno, pero lamento mucho no recordarte... - se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó. Su olor se sentía tan familiar y cercano...

\- June... - correspondió el abrazo. Ella se veía tan tierna con la ropa de Mu, le quedaba enorme; estaba con una calza de entrenamiento (le quedaba bien, porque es calza) y una de sus poleras de diario que le llegaban a medio muslo.

* * *

\- Vaya... esa chica De Camaleón es algo extraña... - comentó el peli morado, pero su amigo no le respondía, parecía estar algo molesto - ¿Shaka? - lo llamó.

\- Si Mu, vi como contemplabas su belleza y la besabas - dijo cortante y con tono de molestia.

\- Woah... ¿Qué te pasa Shaka? - le dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo, pero esto no hizo más que molestar a su amigo - ...Vaya Shaka, lo siento... pero, en ningún momento yo dije que fuese bella... - puso una cara de risa al ver el tono rojizo que tomaba su amigo de cabellos dorados.

\- Yo... yo no dije eso - intentó arreglar lo que había dicho antes.

-Si lo dijiste Shaka jajaja - rió Mu - Creo que estás celoso jajaja - siguió riéndose el lemuriano.

\- ¡No es cierto! - perdió un poco la calma - ...Era incómodo estar contigo besándola a cada momento... - dijo mirando fijamente al ariano.

\- Bueno, entonces no sería problema si lo hubieses hecho tú... - dijo ya enfadado de la actitud de Shaka.

\- En primer lugar, yo nunca hubiera sido tan vulgar como tú... - le respondió con sorna al de la casa de Aries.

\- Eso se llama ser un Caballero con las damas - lo miró con rabia - Oh claro, tu nunca has tratado con una dama que no sea la señorita Saori - se burló un poco.

\- Eso se llama ser un... un pervertido. Y... y no es de tu incumbencia tampoco - habló con firmeza.

\- ¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Ambos se dieron la espalda y se dirigieron, Shaka a su templo y Mu a su habitación... ambos necesitaban un poco de meditación para calmarse.

* * *

Shaina, después de poner en su lugar a Milo, empezó a pensar en una forma de informarle lo sucedido a la Diosa Athena. Y la forma de solucionar el problema de amnesia que tenía la recién llegada Amazona.

\- Ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga?... - Se preguntó a sí misma... sin notar que la escuchaban.

-...Mmm Shaina~ - dijo el hombre en un tono cantado - Te ves preocupada linda... - se acercó más a la chica.

-¿DeathMask?... Deberías estar en tu templo, y no escuchando cosas que no son de tu incumbencia - se volteó para dejar de verlo.

\- ¡Pero Shaina! - perdió un poco la calma - Ajam... Querida Shaina, dime de que se trata y te ayudaré en lo que sea... - dijo mirando a la dudosa chica -... y creo que tiene algo que ver con la chica nueva... ¿ No es así? - dijo esbozando un gran sonrisa al hacwe que la chica de cabellos verdes se volteara.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! - lo sujetó de su remera.

\- Jajaja vaya, parece que les trae muchos problemas - dijo riéndose de la actitud de Shaina.

\- No me estás respondiendo DeathMask... - intentó tranquilizarse.

\- Nadie, estuve aquí hace ya un buen tiempo y escuché a Los dos santurrones discutir por uma mujer recién llegada - respondió soltándose del agarre de la mujer.

-Está bien... pero que se quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo? - DeathMask asintió - Shaka encontró una Amazona tirada a las orillas del Santuario, y al parecer no recuerda nada mas que su nombre y su constelación... - dijo soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y cual es el problema? - Preguntó frotándose la barbilla.

-¡¿Cómo que cual?! - respondió con rabia - Bueno, ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle eso a Athena?! - se sujetó la cabeza y empezó a masajearse las sienes.

\- Oh, Tranquila, mira... dile todo lo que me dijiste a mi, y también los detalles que te faltaron decirme - le dijo tranquilo mientras que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Pero hay cosas que yo no tengo bien entendidas - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso es fácil, lleva al Casi Ciego y a la Nueva - le redujo importancia.

\- Tienes razón... Gracias DeathMask - le dijo despidiéndose a la vez que se marchaba a la Zona de Amazonas.

* * *

Shaka ya estaba cerca de su templo, solo le faltaba pasar por Leo y listo, podría meditar por primera vez en el día...

-¿Shaka? - Aioria salía de su templo para ver quien se acercaba.

\- Perdón por molestarte Aioria, tengo que pasar - le pidió amablemente al Guardián de la Quinta Casa.

\- ¿ Qué sucedió Shaka? Estás con una cara... - le dijo un povp preocupado por su compañero.

\- Ja... nada, solo estoy cansado y tengo muchas cosas que hacer - agachó la cabeza y quiso pasar por su lado.

\- Nada de eso Shaka - lo sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que pase - Vamos, tu nunca estas "cansado" y esa cara la conozco muy bien - dijo con tono pensativo.

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo Aioria - rió un poco - Vamos amigo, ya déjame pasar - le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¡Ya sé qué es lo que tienes! - respondió con una gran sonrisa el Leo - Problemas con mujeres ¿No es así querido Virgo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Ehh... - eso tomó desprevenido al hindú, el colo de su piel facial cambió de un tono claro o semi-bronceado, a un rojo vivo.

\- Tranquilo querido amigo - lo sujetó de los hombros y le hizo pasar a su Sala de Estar. - Bien Shaka, cuéntame todo - se sentó en uno de sus sillones.

\- E... estás equivocado Aioria - soltó una risa nerviosa.

-...Enserio - Aioria puso una cara de incredulidad y enojo que hizo que el Hindú soltase un suspiro de resignación.

\- Ok... Lo que pasa es que... - Shaka le contó todo lo que había pasado ese día y comenzó a desahogarse con el Leo - ...Y ahora aucede que Mu se la paraba besando a cada instante, por suerte yo me lo llevé de ahí... - terminó de hablar, con un ppco de bronca, el dorado.

\- Woah... eso si que es... interesante - dijo mientras que procesaba la información.

-Si... por eso, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y... me gustaría despejarme un poco - dijo soltando un suspiro.

-¡Ya sé Shaka! - el de ojos azules lo miró confundido - vamos a entrenar un poco, eso despejará tu mente e incluso la mia, para pensar en algo - le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia el Coliseo.

\- Está bien Aioria... Está bien - le respondió mientras era arrastrado ppr su compañero.

-Y de paso comemos algo, por que muero de Hambre - terminó de decir el León, con lo cual Shaka asintió.

* * *

Shun, después de unos largos minutos hablando con June, le hizo una pregunta que tenía guardada para ella.

-Ehh June... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -le pidió con amabilidad.

\- Claro Shun, ¿De qué se trata? - le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Bien... - dijo ésto con un tono de voz serio - Dime June, ¿Qué recuerdas de la Isla Andromeda? - terminó su pregunta mirándola firmemente.

...

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Qué les parece? Se que no soy mucho de comedia, y como siempre le meto el Drama. Pero, lo intenté ;D Asi que diganme que les pareció... leeré todas sus opiniones. Besos.


	2. Una Apuesta Imprevista

Holaa mis queridos lectores ∩_∩ hoy les traigo la segunda parte de este Fic que se pinta de buena manera =￣ω￣=

 **Advertencia** : Habrá un poco de OC... sorry, y más adelante el vocabulario será un poco ofencivo...

 **DISCLAIMER:** Saint Seiya = Masami Kurumadaaaa

* * *

-¿Qué recuerdas de la Isla Andrómeda? - la pregunta era directa y un poco incómoda.

\- ¿ A Qué te refieres? - June no entendía la pregunta ni a lo que quería llegar, pero ese nombre le era familiar... Isla Andrómeda...

\- El lugar en el que nos criamos... - Shun estaba triste, no solo porque no lo recordara a él, sino porque no recordaba su "hogar".

-El nombre se me hace familiar... pero no del todo... - dijo la ojiceleste a la vez que pensaba en ese nombre.

-¡Si! - se emocionó el peli verde - Y... a nuestro maestro, ¿Albiore? - Preguntó esperanzado.

-. ..mmm...Albiore, él fue mi... - se notaba un claro esfuerzo para recordar - ... ¿No era mi tío? ... - dijo negando al instante -... No, lo siento... pero no recuerdo... - soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno eso no importa ahora - le regaló una hermosa sonrisa - No quieres salir a...

~Grrr~ (sonido de estómago XD)

-Lo... lo siento - June estaba avergonzada por haber hecho ese ruido, se había puesto rosa de la vergüenza.

\- Jeje no te preocupes - rió un poco mientras que se rascaba la nuca -... conozco un lugar muy bueno al que podríamos ir, ¿Qué dices? - le preguntó con ánimo de juego.

-Si... Vamos - respondió un poco insegura de ir con ese joven.

Shun sonrió a mas no poder, June había accedido a ir con él... a comer, pero eso era un progreso. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar que esta pequeña salida podía ser una "cita".

June en cambio, estaba insegura de salir con alguien que acababa de conocer; pero podría decirse que ahora era un conocido, y ese muchacho le inspiraba confianza con cada sonrisa que le brindaba. Y no tenía mejor opción...

* * *

\- ¡Vamos Shura, Afrodita! La vi y les prometo que está como para comérsela -Era DeathMask que hacía una mueca de "mmm".

\- Nadie, hombre o mujer puede igualar mi belleza - dijo Afrodita mientras se tocaba el cabello.

-...No - mirando a Afrodita - DeathMask, tengo que entrenar mi sentido de la coordinación y el de resistencia con Afrodita - dijo Shura.

\- Vamos... pareciera que prefieren estar entre hombres que con una mujer - dijo DeathMask intentando herir el ego de al menos uno de los caballeros presentes.

\- Idiota... - dijo Shura con enfado - Conociendo tus gustos no debe ser la gran cosa - dijo cerrando los ojos imaginando una mujer no muy atractiva.

-Hey... eso no es cierto - se indignó por el comentario de su compañero.

\- Yo voy - dijo Afrodita luego de un largo momento de concentración - Pero les advierto que esa muchacha de la que tanto hablas DeathMask, caerá a mis pies en el momento que me vea - dijo sacando unas cuantas rosas y saliendo de su templo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Maldito Afrodita! - los dos corrieron tras él... ya que, a pesar de ser un poco afeminado, era alguien apuesto, galán, y lo mas importante... coqueto.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo preguntar hasta dónde me arrastrarás Aioria? - dijo Shaka que continuaba corriendo "de la manito" con Aioria.

\- Vaya Vaya, con que la reencarnación de Buda no tiene buena resistencia - molestó el Santo de Leo, viendo la cara de enfado de su amigo.

-¿A si? -se paró en seco, haciendo que Aioria también se detuviera - Dime dónde iremos y te aseguro que llegaré antes que tú - le dijo cruzando los brazos con un poco de altanería.

\- Wow con que te crees mas rápido que yo ¿Eh? - lo miró con burla - Bueno, Querido Shaka... vamos al Coliseo de Athena... - dijo sonriendo con gracia.

\- Eh... Aioria, el Coliseo de Athena está justo ahí - dijo el de cabellos rubios, a la vez que apuntaba al coliseo que estaba justo al frente de ellos.

-Si... ya lo sé... - dijo impaciente (no le gustaba que le interrumpan) - La "Carrera" será desde el Santuario, ida y vuelta hasta el Coliseo - miró de reojo al ojiceleste -¿Qué dices Shaka? - terminó extendiendo su mano como para cerrar la mini-apuesta.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes correr eso verdad? - lo miró extrañado al Leo.

\- Claro que si - dijo con altanería total.

-Bueno - tomó la mano de su contrincante.

\- En sus marcas...

\- Listos...

-¡Ya! - dijeron los dos al unísono y saliendo disparados por su ya definida trayectoria.

* * *

\- Athena-Sama. Solicito permiso para pasar - era Shaina, que había tomado la ruta de las Amazonas para llegar rápido a la Sala de Athena.

\- Claro Shaina-San - dijo cordialmente la diosa.

\- Gracias mi señora - entró al gran salón, y cuando estuvo cerca de Saori, se arrodilló.

\- Vamos Shaina-San, dime Saori, por mi está bien - rió un poco la joven.

\- Ehh... está bien... Saori-Sama, le tengo noticias de interés general... Esta mañana el Caballero Dorado de la Constelación de Virgo, ha encontrado a una Amazona a las orillas del Santuario - informó la Amazona de cabellos Verdes.

\- Y ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven? -Preguntó preocupada la peli morada.

\- La Amazona fue encontrada inconsciente, pero ya ha despertado... con lo que pude observar, ella proviene de la región de la isla de Andrómeda - continuó explicando.

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que Shun la conoce! - dijo emocionada Saori.

\- Espere Saori-Sama... efectivamente Shun la conoce, pero la Amazona parece tener un poco de amnesia que le dificulta recordar muchas cosas... - miró a la Diosa que esperaba un poco más de información - También es de nuestro conocimiento su primer nombre y su constelación, Ella es el Caballero de la constelación de Camaleón, y su nombre es Junet - concluyó la Amazona.

\- Que curioso... creo que ya había escuchado algo sobre esa muchacha... - se dijo a sí misma.

-Entonces Saori-Sama, ¿Qué medidas tomaremos? - Preguntó la peli verde.

\- Bueno esperemos un par de días para ver si recobra la memoria, sino tendré que buscar otras soluciones - miró que la Amazona que estaba frente a ella se inclinó y antes de que ella se retirara dijo - Oh si... Shaina-San, despeja un cuarto más en las viviendas de Amazonas... se quedará con ustedes - sin más que decir se retiró.

* * *

\- ¡Mu-San! - llamó Shun al Santo de Aries.

\- ¿Quién es Mu? - Preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

\- Oh, cierto que no los conoces jeje... él es el Caballero Dorado de la primera casa del Zodiaco, Mu de la Constelación de Aries - le informó a la chica.

\- ¿Es alguno de los que estaban aquí antes? - siguió preguntando curiosa.

\- Claro que si ya que nos encontramos en su templo - le respondió mientras seguía buscando al Ariano.

\- Pero todavía no me respondiste cuál era de todos los que estaban en la habitación - hizo un tierno puchero.

\- Era el que... - lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta de baño.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir mucho vapor y una figura difusa de un hombre. Mu acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba con nada más que una toalla enrollada en su cadera, y una en su cabello...

-¿Shun?¿Junet-san? ¿Qué hacen saliendo del Santuario? - Preguntó sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que le provocaba a la chica.

\- June tiene hambre y la llevaré a comer - le dijo mientras que la chica asentía boquiabierta.

\- Oh, está bien. Si necesitan algo me lo hacen saber - finalizó Mu mientras se iba a su habitación.

\- De acuerdo, hasta luego Mu-San - se despidió el peli verde, mientras que el Ariano se perdía dentro de su templo.

-¿¡Él es Mu!? - Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

\- Sip jaja, Tranquila es muy probable que Saori-San te presente a los demás caballeros dorados... y así tu también podrás conocerlos - le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Woah... Ehhm sí, me gustaría conocerlos jaja - rió nerviosa la chica.

* * *

\- Mira Aioria, ya estamos llegando y tu sigues estando atrás - molestó el Caballero de Virgo al de Leo.

\- Cállate Shaka... no cantes victoria aún... - dijo acelerando el paso el Leo para estar a su altura.

\- Tsk... - chasqueó enojado, y al elevar su vista un poco vio unas figuras conocidas cerca del templo de Aries - ...Aioria ¿Quienes son esos que van por ahí? - Preguntó apuntando el lugar.

\- A mi no me engañas Shaka... ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?...- dijo mientras también subía la vista a donde Shaka le decía -... Creo que tienes razón, pero desde aquí no los logro distinguir...

\- Bueno, entonces... ¡apresura Aioria! - comenzó a correr a toda velocidad el Virgo - A este paso yo daré tres vueltas antes que tu una jajaja - rió haciéndose la burla.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos Shakaa! - dijo Aioria tomando una ventaja considerable.

-... Hmmp - retomó velocidad. Cuando ya estaban muy cerca del santuario, Shaka notó un color de cabello que solo podía tener una persona...

\- Creo que ya distingo quienes son... bueno hay alguien que no reconozco bien...

-... ¿Qué estarán haciendo...? - Preguntó Shaka, más para sí que nada.

* * *

Llegaron al Templo de Aries, Shaka estaba incómodo por el hecho de que habían discutido hace un poco más de una hora...

En cambio Aioria quería encontrar lo más pronto posible al encargado del Templo.

-¡Mu! ¡Muuuu! - gritaba Aioria mientras recorría el templo.

\- Yo que pensé que eras un León, y resultaste Vaca Jajajaja - esa era la (inconfundible) voz de Afrodita, que provenía del otro lado del Templo.

-¡Eras tú al que no podía reconocer! - dijo el Leo mientras se acercaba al grupo de hombres - Claro, si pareces mas una mujer... jajajaja - se vengó el castaño.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! - perdió la compostura por un momento -Ajam... Seguro es envidia, ya que tú no puedes comprender la belleza... y cómo lo harías si nunca has sido bello - dijo mirando satisfecho al insultado.

\- ¡Jajaja! Golpe bajo Aioria jajajaja - DeathMask reía a más no poder.

\- ¡Cállate DeathMask! Estoy hablando con el dueño, no con la mascota - le respondió con enojo el Leo al de Cáncer.

\- ¡Maldito! Ya verás... - dijo ofendido el Cancerino.

\- Jajaja... tienes que aceptar que eso fue gracioso DeathMask... jajaja - comenzó a reírse el hasta ahora callado Shura.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó algo extrañado el dorado de virgo, ya que esos tres no eran del tipo de caballeros que iban a visitar a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Porqué quieres saber Shaka? - Preguntó DeathMask con ánimo de hacerle enfadar.

\- Es curiosidad DeathMask, ya que no creo que Afrodita se tome la molestia de bajar desde la doceava Casa hasta la primera solo para saludar... Solo eso... - dijo totalmente relajado y sin abrir sus ojos.

-Para tu información querido Shaka - se defendió Afrodita - Desde mi templo hay un hermoso pasadizo que me trae directamente aquí abajo... asi que no sería molestia - concluyó.

-En ese caso... ¿Qué los trae aquí caballeros? - Preguntó con un poco de enojo el Santo de Virgo.

\- Siendo sinceros Shaka, venimos a ver a la recién llegada... - dijo Shura con un tono relajado.

-¿¡Quién les dijo de ella?! - se alteró y al la vez sorprendió por la respuesta despreocupada de su compañero de Capricornio.

-Eso no importa ahora Shaka - era DeathMask que temió por su seguridad al darse cuenta de que su compañero de Virgo estaba perdiendo la calma por el simple hecho de querer verla.

\- ¡Vaya Shaka! - dijo sorprendido el Santo de Capricornio - Parece que esa muchacha es muy importante para ti ¿Eh? - le codeó un poco para molestarlo.

\- Me refiero al hecho de que la Diosa Athena ni siquiera debe estar enterada, y los demás caballeros si... - retomó la compostura el rubio.

\- Obvio Shaka... ni tú te la crees... - dijo con sarcasmo Afrodita.

\- Eso no importa, ¿Dónde está esa mujer? - Preguntó mientras buscaba a la muchacha, el Santo de Capricornio.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos - dijo en voz baja DeathMask, ya que no quería problemas con el Caballero de Virgo.

-¡Bah! - respondió ésta vez Afrodita - Tienen miedo de que caiga rendida a mis pies...

\- Jajaja vaya, parece que esa chica será la sensación del Santuario jajaja - rió Aioria a todo pulmón.

-...Hagan lo que quieran, Yo me voy - comenzó a correr a la salida del Templo de Aries. Escuchó que los demás caballeros presentes le decían algo, pero Shaka decidió ignorarlos, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la salida posterior, se chocó con algo invisible.

\- Te lo advertimos Jajaja - rió Shura.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí en Aries? Nadie me dijo que habría una reunión social jeje - comentó divertido el guardián de ese templo.

-Mu, amigo ¿Como has estado? - saludó con amabilidad el Leo a Aries.

-Sin novedades de gran interés - le comentó mientras que veía como Afrodita ayudaba a Shaka a ponerse de pie.

\- No mientras Mu, que DeathMask nos dijo que había una chica muy sexy recién llegada... eso si que es de gran interés - le golpeó suavecito en el hombre un inquieto Shura.

\- ¿Fue DeathMask? - Preguntó Shaka, que había escuchado sin dificultad.

\- Era que no lo dijeran... - soltó un suspiro el Ariano - Bueno, hoy Shaka encontró a una amazona inconsciente y la trajo... pero por lo que pude observar que cierta persona siente algo más que solo compasión... - dijo mirando al Guardián de Virgo con un poco de picardía.

\- Al menos no soy un vulgar como otros - dijo esto ofendido el rubio.

\- Pero Shaka, amigo, nunca dije que fueses tú al que... - dijo Mu riéndose un poco.

\- Jajaja - rió Afrodita a todo pulmón - Vaya Shaka, debe ser una muchacha muy linda - sonrió.

\- Y que lo digas Afrodita - comentó Mu con ánimo de molestar a su compañero.

\- Cada vez me intriga más esa mujer... - pensó en voz alta Shura.

\- Aioria, recuerdas nuestro motivo de estar aquí ¿No es así? - Preguntó molesto el Virgo.

\- ¡Oh si! Claro jaja - rió nervioso el Leo - Mu amigo mío, ¿nos dejas pasar? - Preguntó al lemuriano.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué vinieron corriendo? - le preguntó DeathMask a Aioria.

\- Es que el señorito - apuntó a Shaka - se cree más rápido que yo, así que hicimos una competencia - dijo orgulloso de sí el castaño.

\- Y ¿Que le sucede al que pierde? - Preguntó ésta vez Afrodita.

\- Vaya... no había pensado en eso... - dijo pensativo Aioria.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - apareció Kiki de la nada, él había escuchado todo y no quería perderse la humillación de algún dorado.

\- ¡¿Kiki!? - se sorprendió Mu al ver a su discípulo.

\- Cálmate Mu - dijo Afrodita restando importancia al Ariano - Vamos Kiki, danos unas buenas ideas - le pidió al pequeño.

\- Jujuju tengo muy buenas ideas - dijo Kiki en tono malévolo.

-Quiero escucharlas todas jejeje - rió Afrodita, esto le divertiría mucho.

* * *

En el templo de Libra...

\- Hmmm... ¡Ahh! -el Santo de Libra despertaba de su plácido sueño.

\- "Dokho-San... ¿ Dokho-San? ¿Sigue durmiendo a estas horas? " esa era la voz de Athena que lo llamaba desde su Templo.

\- No Athena... - soltó un bostezo - ...yo estaba meditando - intentó mentir el Maestro.

"Claro, entre las sábanas... bueno, eso jo importa ahora. Necesito que vengas en este momento" le pidió la diosa.

\- Ehh... ¿justo ahora? - Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Qué sucedió Athena? - Preguntó ésta vez levantándose de la cama.

"Creo que... creo la encontraron..." dijo en un tono de angustia, que preocupó al caballero Dorado.

\- Está bien, voy de inmediato - le dijo a su diosa mientras que se ponía una camiseta y salía de su templo.

* * *

De vuelta a la casa de Aries. -

-Yo no hice ningún trato o algo parecido con ustedes -Shaka estaba enojado. Su pequeña carrera amistosa para aliviar su estrés, se había convertido en una competencia que desafiaba el honor de ambos competidores; ahora estaba estresado y preocupado.

\- Vamos Shaka, no te hagas del rogar - molestó Kannon.

\- Si, además no volví en vano - dijo de brazos cruzados Milo.

\- Pensé que esto era entre hombres, y no de unos niños caprichos - comentó Camus ya cansado de esperar.

-No es eso... es solo que no había necesidad de llamar a todo el Santuario para esto... – miró a todos los caballeros dorados alrededor de él y Aioria.

-Shaka no queremos perdernos de esto – Milo le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Shaka tiene razón… ¡Hasta Saga está aquí! – dijo algo molesto Aioria.

-Claro que si, por qué no iba estarlo – respondió al comentario un poco ofendido – es lo menos que pueden hacer, ya que pasaran por la casa de Géminis…

-En eso tiene razón, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer al pasar por todas las Casas del Zodiaco con motivos triviales – dijo Aldebarán a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

-Sinceramente yo vine solo para ver al perdedor de esta carrera – dijo sin vergüenza alguna el Caballero de Acuario.

-Yo también – dijo Kannon levantado su mano.

-Ahh… terminemos esto de una vez… - dijo en un suspiro cansado Shaka.

-Bien, Kiki los esperará en la Casa de Piscis… y al que pierda… se abstiene a las consecuencias – dijo Mu a la vez que les recordaba las condiciones.

-¿Listos? – preguntó Shura, como referi de la carrera.

-Si… - dijo molesto Shaka.

-No tenemos opción… - rió un poco Aioria.

 _ **-En sus marcas… – Afrodita comenzó con el conteo.**_

-Un momento… ¿Quién comprobará que no hayan trampas? – Preguntó preocupado el hindú.

 _ **-¿Listos…? – continuó Shura.**_

-Ya está todo bajo control – dijo Marin que apareció de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – se preocupó aún más el rubio.

-¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí…?! – Aioria no pudo continuar su pregunta.

 _ **-¡FUERA!... – dijeron Afrodita, Shura y el impaciente Milo.**_

-Oh no… - dijo el Virgo al distraerse un poco, ya que a pesar de estar los dos distraídos, Aioria salió primero.

No pasaron más de tres segundos hasta que ambos caballeros se perdieron dentro del templo de Tauro.

-Hey Marin – llamó el hasta el momento callado DeathMask.

-¿Hmm? – se volteó para ver al italiano.

-¿Quiénes serán los otros "réferis"? – preguntó curioso.

-¡Oh! – se acercó Milo – Yo le dije que preparara algo "especial" para eso - rió maliciosamente el Escorpio.

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar. "Que horrible se siente preguntar a cada instante por esos dos…" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Tranquilo DeathMask – lo animó Mu – No le tengas miedo a Shaka, el no te hará nada… deja de preocuparte

-No… no es eso… - dijo en una risa nerviosa – solo es curiosidad, ya que no me dijeron nada para ayudarles con eso – dijo cruzando los brazos. Aunque no lo admitiera, Mu tenía mucha razón… Shaka sabía que él había comentado de la chica nueva, y que eso había molestado al Virgo…

-Es que DeathMask, los caballeros dorados alcanzan una velocidad impresionante, y una carrera de dos minutos es muy aburrida – le respondió a su cuestión Marin.

-Eso si – dijo metiéndose a la conversación Kannon.

-Si, así que preparamos unas cuantas pruebas para ellos jejeje… - siguió Milo de Escorpio.

-Y para una penitencia como esta… se lo merece – dijo entre risas Kannon.

-… Estoy muerto… - dijo en un susurro inaudible el Cáncer, que solo él pudo escuchar.

…

* * *

N/A.- ¿Quién será el perdedor? ¿Cuál será la penitencia para el perdedor?... jejeje esto estará muy interesante (¬‿¬)

Bueno, a parte quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fic hecho con amors jeje, y mucho más a los que dejan sus sensuales reviews (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

 **Iris:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, haré más capítulos más seguido.

 **MayaMaya:** Gracias por leer mi fic, y que bien que te guste Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 **athenalatina1:** Jajaja es que Mu, sin quererlo es demasiado "caballero" jeje . ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Suri154** **:** Estaré actualizando más seguido y con muchas sorpresillas por allí jeje.

 **La Luz de Orion** **:** Te agradesco mucho por leer mi historia, bueno me cuesta un poco escribir comedia, pero me alegra estar haciéndolo bien. Y ya verán lo que les espera a esos dos (¬‿¬)

Sin más nada que decirles, me despido de ustedes queridos lectores5t, y hasta el próximo capitulo ;* (No se olviden dejar su hermoso review que me inspira a mas )


	3. ¡Por Los Doce Templos!

Felices Fiestas a Todas y Todos, espero que la hayan pasado muy pero Muy Bien! (Como regalo de Reyes, tengan este Capitulo aquí, y…)

Me encanta que les guste esta loca invención que tuve, ojalá que les guste este Capitulo! UuU

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada… por que si no, que seria de nuestras vidas? XD

* * *

_Salón principal _

-Athena-Sama Con permiso - entró al salón uno de los Caballeros de Oro, Dokho de Libra para ser precisos.

-Dokho-San, pasa por favor – Athena salió rápidamente al encuentro del Caballero Dorado.

-Ahora, ¿Me explica bien la situación, por favor? – dijo acercándose un poco a la diosa.

-Encontraron a la Amazona que enviamos hace dos años… - dijo muy preocupada la Diosa peli morada.

-¿En que condiciones Athena-Sama? – se sorprendió el de Libra, no habían tenido información de ella en estos pasados dos años.

-El Caballero Dorado de Virgo la encontró en condiciones no muy favorables en las orillas del Santuario… y sin recordar más que su Nombre y Constelación… - dijo triste por la muchacha, Saori nunca pensó que sucedería algo grave al enviarla a Ese lugar.

-Pobre joven… Deberíamos hacer que se recupere totalmente para pedirle disculpas por lo que debió haber sufrido… - dijo un apenado Dokho, el enviar a la Amazona había sido idea de ambos…

-Bien, ella se encuentra actualmente en la Casa de Aries… - dijo Saori mientras pensaba que la muchacha estaría resentida.

-Creo que lo mejor es presentarla al Santuario como la Amazona que es, y darle el entrenamiento adecuado para que pueda recuperar sus Recuerdos… - le aconsejó el caballero de Libra a su diosa.

-Tienes mucha Razón, Avísales de la Reunión Dokho-San – le encargó Saori, mientras pensaba en quienes podrían ser los que le dieran el entrenamiento para la recuperación total de la amazona – Puedes Retirarte Dokho… - se retiró a sus aposentos de Diosa.

-Bien… - salió a toda velocidad Dokho. Si estaba preocupado por la joven Amazona, y lo que pudo haber pasado con ella… Pero, al subir al Salón de Athena, se había cruzado con algunos Caballeros Dorados que le contaron de la Carrera de los Dos Dorados y de su Vergonzosa penitencia…

El Caballero De Libra aceptó Resguardar su Templo sin pensarlo dos veces, no se los dejaría fácil a ninguno de esos dos… No se había divertido tanto en décadas. Así que fue presuroso a su Templo para preparar el desafío…

* * *

_En la Carrera_

Salieron casi al mismo tiempo de la Casa de Tauro, Aioria con ventaja de unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Hey ehh... Shaka... - le habló Aioria a su amigo, que ya le iba igualando distancia.

\- ¿ Qué sucede Aioria? - Preguntó el rubio, mientras lo miraba a la misma altura.

\- Promesa que si alguno de nosotros pierde... el otro no dejará que le graben... - lo miró fijamente, él no quería ser humillado ni humillar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Y el que gane, no hará alarde delante de los demás - agregó el Virgo.

Ambos asintieron, y entraron exactamente al mismo tiempo a la Casa de Géminis.

\- Vaya... se siente como si alguien más estuviera aquí... - dijo el Leo mientras bajaba la velocidad.

-Siempre pareciera que hay alguien aquí Aioria - le respondió con gracia al felino, y aprovechando que el tenía ventaja, aceleró el pasó.

\- Mmm... no, algo anda mal... - dejó de moverse Aioria, y vio un pequeño destello por el lugar al que se dirigía Shaka - ¡Shaka, Espera!

\- Oh no Señor, a mí ya no me engañas con eso Aiori... - no pudo terminar de decir nada, ya que se golpeó con un muro transparente (Otra vez), y cayó al suelo.

-Jajaja te lo advertí, otra vez - se rió un poco, mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Creo que hoy no es mi día jeje... - dijo riéndose mientras que se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su compañero.

-Si jaja creo que te va mejor cuando estas con los ojos cerrados jajaja - rió el castaño claro.

-Sep... jaja - dijo esto mientras tocaba ese "algo" con lo que se había golpeado.

\- Creo que los de bronce están aquí - dijo Aioria, intentando percibir aquel cosmo.

\- No... éste no es un cosmo de un Caballero de Bronce... Más parece de un Dorado... - dijo buscando con la mirada al que estuviera ahí.

-... No creo que sea Saga, él ya se retiró junto con mi hermano... - dijo el Leo.

\- Tienes razón, su cosmo ya no es tan poderoso como antes...- contestó al comentario el hindú.

-...Ahh Shaka, ya se quien es... - dijo en un tono cansado.

\- Yo también... - dijo también en un suspiro cansado.

\- ¡Kanon! - lo llamaron al mismo tiempo.

{-¡Muchachos! - apareció como un holograma en la puerta de salida - ¿Cómo supieron que era yo? - fingió sorpresa. }

-...¿No será por que eres el único que puede hacer de la casa de Géminis su voluntad?... - dijo irónico Shaka.

\- Si Kanon, y no creo que Mu se dé el trabajo de hacer toda una ilusión solo para esto - dijo está vez Aioria mientras que tocaba al "holograma"

{-Ok ok... entendí... - se ofendió un poco - Estoy aquí para hacerles una prueba - terminó con una cara de picardía. }

\- No no no Kanon, estamos sin las armaduras... Así que no podemos luchar contigo - se negó Shaka antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Vamos Kanon... esto era una carrera, no una... una...mmm - olvidó la palabra que iba usar.

\- Una carrera de obstáculos - le respondió puntual el rubio.

{-Si si... pero los Caballeros llegamos a alcanzar la velocidad de la luz... y una carrera así no vale la pena ver - les dijo con un buen motivo. }

\- En ese caso, nos dejaban hacer nuestra carrera sin entrometerse... - dijo Shaka con enfado.

\- Pero... no hubiera sido tan entretenida - consideró el Leo.

{-¡Exactamente! Esa es la razón de los obstáculos que se les pondrá... jejeje - se rió sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando.

\- Ehh... Kanon querido, te estamos observando... - lo llamó para que se detuviera.

Shaka solo rodó los ojos.

{-Ajam... - se incorporó - Les explicaré un poco esta travesía... En ciertos Templos tendrán ciertos obstáculos o desafíos... jejejmm...y bueno eso es todo, una carrera de obstáculos - terminó con su introducción. }

\- Te lo dijimos antes... no podemos hacer ningún obstáculo por que estamos sin armadura - comenzó a perder la calma Shaka.

\- Tranquilo Shaka -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - ¿Esos obstáculos serán muy peligrosos? - le preguntó a un distraído Kanon.

{-Claro que si... es decir, No! En lo absoluto! - miró las caras de odio por parte de los dos caballeros dorados que lo observaban -... Por ejemplo, en ésta casa y Templo de Géminis, les haré una pregunta y el que la responda primero, gana y obviamente saldrá primero - puso las condiciones el Gemelo.}

\- Ah... bueno al menos no hay que preocuparse tanto - rió un poco Shaka.

\- Shh... no hables tan alto, Tal vez te escucha y se pone a buscar en Wikipedia - se largaron a las risas los dos dorados.

{-Hey! ¡Cómo se atreven a hablar así de mí! - se descontroló un poco - ¡Hmpt! Ríanse lo que quieran... Sin mi ayuda, no podrán pasar la casa de Géminis - dijo con altanería. }

\- Ahh - suspiró el León - de acuerdo... di tu pregunta Kanon - le pidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

{-Así me gusta - les respondió con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa altanera - Bien, esta es la gran cuestión... - Sacó un pequeño libro de su túnica, Shaka y Aioria sólo se limitaron a rodar los ojos - Ajam... "En el Capítulo LI del Libro Segundo de El Quijote, se nos cuenta la historia de un puente custodiado por un guardia. Este guardia sólo podía dejar pasar al que no mentía en la razón por la que quería cruzar. La horca era el castigo para los mentirosos. Una vez llegó un hombre y pidiendo paso, el guardia le preguntó su motivo..." ¿Qué debería responder el guardia para que no le hagan nada? - al ver sus caras de confusión, Kanon rió abiertamente. }

\- Te dije que lo sacaría de algún libro - le susurró Aioria a Shaka.

\- Y un libro que leímos hace ya más de 10 años... - dijo intentando recordar aquél libro.

-Jmm... ¡Kanon! Ya sé la respuesta! - gritó el León, dejando muy sorprendido a Shaka. Kanon en cambio rió ante el Caballero de Leo.

{ - Dime, quiero escucharla - dijo con tono burlón. }

\- Bueno, al inicio dijiste que todos aquellos que dijeran la razón verdadera del porqué quieren cruzar el puente... es Obvio, solo tienen que decir la verdad - respondió totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-...Aioria... - lo llamó Shaka, no lo hacía en tono de reproche, sino en uno de pesadez.

\- Lo Siento Amigo, pero no quiero esa penitencia... todo sea por la hombría y el orgullo - siguió hablando mientras que se preparaba para salir corriendo.

{-¡Es incorrecto! - le contestó Kanon con voz potente.}

-¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó enojado el Leo.

{ - Esa no es la respuesta correcta... - dijo con sonrisa altanera. }

-... Gracias por querer dejarme en vergüenza... - dijo Shaka mirando con reproche a su compañero.

\- Es que... ¡Esa es la respuesta!... Tienes que revisar bien la respuesta ¡Kanon! - comenzó a golpear la pared de cristal.

-... Vengo para ser colgado... - respondió tranquilo Shaka.

-¿Eh? - pronunció Aioria.

{-¡Exactamente! ¡Esa es la respuesta correcta! - dijo con entusiasmo el Gemelo - Tú puedes pasar Shaka - Le permitió el paso al rubio hindú.}

\- Gracias~ - le agradeció en un tono cantado, mientras salía del Templo de Géminis.

-¡Bah! ¿Y por cuánto tiempo me retendrás? - Preguntó fastidiado el Leo.

{ - Sinceramente, hasta que respondas otro acertijo - le respondió mientras que cerraba su pequeño libro. }

\- Bien... Apresúrate Kanon - le pidió con ansias.

* * *

_En un Pueblo Cercano al Santuario_

\- Ven, éste lugar te va a encantar - le abrió la puerta con mucha amabilidad.

\- Claro Shun... - entró un poco desconfiada al lugar.

Era una cafetería muy fuera de lo común; tenía un lugar donde la temática principal era la Gran Bretaña, con espadas y escudos, los muros asemejaban a las paredes de los castillos.

-Muy buenos días, déjenme llevarlos a una de nuestras mesas - les dijo en la entrada, un señor que vestía la vestimenta de mozo.

\- Muchas gracias - agradeció Shun - Las damas primero June - le dio paso a la joven.

-Si... Gracias - entró siguiendo al mozo a una mesa.

Ya en la mesa, hicieron su pedido y conversaban de las cosas que ella no recordaba con claridad.

\- Te explico un poco...mmm - le dijo el peli verde, mientras que le daba un sorbo a su Café.

-Lo que si sé, es que todos nosotros, los caballeros de bronce, le servimos a la diosa Athena... pero hubo un problema con el "Santuario"... - dijo frotándose las sienes.

\- No... Ehh... si - comenzó a contradecirse el peli verde - A ver... Athena tiene tres tipos de caballeros, los de Bronce, los de Plata y los de Oro. Y todos nosotros cuidamos y protegemos a la diosa Athena - concluyó Shun.

\- Hmm... Pensé que había un problema con los Dorados del Santuario... - dijo pensativa.

\- Ah!... eso fue hace ya Siete años... - le respondió, acordándose del día en que "abandonó" a June en un hospital, para irse y no volverla a buscar...

-¿Qué?... ¡mientes! - pensó en voz alta... y al darse cuenta, se avergonzó y habló en voz baja - ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?... Aunque, pensándolo bien, no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí... - dijo mirando su taza de café.

\- Ahmm... yo te traje a éste café... - rió nervioso el peli verde.

-No jajaja - rió la chica- Me refiero a Grecia... Porque yo no soy de aquí, soy de Etiopía - le comentó mientras que mordía su muffin de chocolate.

\- Oh si... casi lo olvidaba jeje - dijo a la vez que se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿Olvidar Qué? - le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Que tú naciste en Etiopía... - dijo mirándola con mucha nostalgia.

\- Ah... Bueno - comenzó a sonrojarse por la mirada de su acompañante.

\- ¿ Qué sucede June? - le preguntó dándose cuenta que ella evadía su mirada.

\- Es que... Yo no sé si realmente soy... Si soy de la que hablas... - dijo triste, ya que ni ella recordaba bien quién era.

\- June... - la miró con profunda ternura - Yo nunca olvidaría unos ojos como los tuyos - le puso un mechón de su cabello, detrás de su oreja.

\- Shun... - se sonrojó y lo tomó de la mano - Gracias por tus hermosas palabras - le regaló una sonrisa supernova, y ahora el sonrojado era él.

-Bu... Bueno... Ehh creo que es mejor que volvamos - se separó bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta que sus rostros se estaban acercando... Shun estaba de un color rojo vivo, que nunca había experimentado antes.

-¿Shun...? -se sorprendió por la actitud que había tomado el muchacho.

\- Tranquila, volveremos al Santuario - le sonrió y le abrió la puerta del recinto para que ella saliese - ¡Gracias Don Bianchini! - se despidió dejando el lugar.

Al salir, se encontraron con un Hyoga partiéndose de risa. Lo que atrajo Muchas miradas por parte de las demás personas.

-¿Quién es ese loco? - dijo con un poco de gracia la de cabellos dorados.

\- Ehh... - dijo mirando al chico, y a las personas que lo miraban como si fuese un loco de remate - Ehh... él es...

-¡Shun! ¡Amigo mío! - se acercó corriendo cuando los vio entre la multitud de personas.

\- Hmm… Ho...Hola Hyoga - saludó Shun un poco nervioso por las miradas de las personas que habían visto a su amigo.

\- - Shun, A que no te sabes la última... - detuvo su comentario al ver una chica de cabellos dorados esconderse tras de su amigo - ...¡Vaya Vaya! Esto me sorprende más que la edad de la señorita Saori - puso una sonrisa picarona de oreja a oreja.

-Shh... No tienes que gritar - lo sujetó el peli verde al rubio, y fueron a un lugar con menor número de personas.

-Bien Shun, ahora si dime lo que me temo - cruzó los brazos con la misma sonrisa de hace unos momentos. "Vaya que Shun no tiene un mal gusto para nada" pensó para sí mientras veía a la chica.

-Para empezar... No es lo que parece, ella es una amiga - le dijo, consiguiendo que quitase esa sonrisa. Por otro lado Junet sintió una punzada en el corazón, no sabía por qué, pero le dolían mucho esas palabras.

-En ese caso, No digas más - interrumpió Hyoga, sacó pecho y tomó la mano de la bella joven - Encantado de conocerte -besó la mano- Soy Hyoga de Cisne...

\- Ehh... es un gusto - la chica estaba sonrojada a más no poder - Yo soy Junet de Camaleón...

\- Hyoga ya basta...- Shun se molestó por la actitud de coqueteo que había tomado su amigo.

\- No... espera, ¿No es ella la chica que estaba contigo cuando nos fuimos al Santuario? - se cuestionó el cisne.

-...¿Qué? -pronunció la chica, estaba un poco asustada, porque sentía que eso era cierto...totalmente cierto.

-Ehh... eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué me querías decir Hyoga? - cambió de tema al ver la incomodidad de Junet.

\- ¡Oh si! -Hyoga lo notó también - Aioria y Shaka están haciendo una carrera en el Santuario - le comentó.

\- Para todos los del Santuario o... - Preguntó al Rubio.

\- Solo ellos dos... y el que pierde tendrá que... Hacerle un masaje al patriarca, mientras que está vestido de Maid... Jajajajaja - estalló de risas nuevamente, incluso Shun comenzó a reírse con el sólo hecho de imaginarse a ellos dos en esa situación.

-Jajaja... Ajamm... Vamos al Santuario - Junet miró extrañada al peli verde - De igual forma tenemos que ir hacia allá - le sonrió Shun a la joven.

-...Está bien... - dijo mirando al Rubio que se estaba riendo.

Y los tres emprendieron camino al Santuario, Shun y Hyoga se reían mientras Junet no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

* * *

_Templo de Cáncer_

-Espero que Aioria demore lo suficiente como para ganar ventaja - Dijo Shaka para sí mientras entraba con rapidez a la casa de Cáncer.

Al entrar sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, el templo de Cáncer era un lugar muy tétrico y espeluznante; sin importar lo escalofriante del lugar, entró con rapidez recordando lo que pasó más temprano, así que ya no pudo ser intimidado por los espetros de la Casa de Cáncer. Y ni corto ni perezoso, Shaka de Virgo cruzó a paso lento por la casa de Cáncer, y comenzó su escalinata hacia Leo...

* * *

_Templo De Géminis_

{-¡Por todos los cielos Aioria! ¿No puedes responder nada? - dijo ya fastidiado de no recibir respuesta del León. }

-Claro! Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿Quién no puede contestar con ese maldito libro en mano? - contestó molesto por el comentario del Gemelo.

{-Ahh... ¡Maldito seas Aioria! mi hermoso y valioso tiempo se va al carajo por tu estúpida culpa... - le reclamó mientras se agarraba el cabello en forma de frustración. }

-Si no fueras tan bueno para nada, esto no estaría pasando... Baka - le respondió al instante.

{-... ¡Ya sé! -dijo lanzando el pequeño libro hacia atrás - te daré un acertijo fácil, no creo que falles... es un acertijo que conocíamos Mi hermano y yo desde pequeños y...}

-Sinceramente, no sabes cuánto quisiera escuchar esa aburrida historia del pasado... pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo - lo interrumpió con enfado.

{-Maldito... Bien, Gatito rabioso, - molestó - "Quiero construir una casa con cuatro paredes, de modo que a cualquier dirección que mire, siempre esté dando al sur.¿Qué debo hacer?" - sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara del Que estaba atrapado en su Templo.}

-Mmm - pensó por un buen rato - Ehh... ¿construir una casa giratoria? por que te podrías parar en el medio, y observar para siempre el sur - explicó su respuesta.

{-Nop... That answer it's wrong, And doesn't even make any sense ... Try again - Kanon comenzó a hablar en inglés, para que Aioria cayera en cuenta que el gemelo se comenzaba a aburrir, y ésto no le gustaba mucho a Aioria, ya que el inglés no era su fuerte...}

-Ehh... si, está bien... mmm Ehhh - se rascó la cabeza hasta que por fin lo había reconocido, todo estaba tan claro ahora! - Ya conozco la respuesta, Construyendo la casa en la parte superior de la Tierra, en éste caso, en el Polo Norte...Así cada ventana estará en dirección al Sur - terminó contento y comenzando a salir.

{-Perfect, now in English dude - a Kanon le encantaba fastidiar al pequeño Aioria, y el haberlo tenido aburrido le iba a costar.}

-Pero...! Ahh! Fine! - nótese la pésima pronunciación – By Building the house on the top of the world, or in this case, the North Pole, so each window will show the South - dijo un poco sonrojado el guardián de Leo, él sabía que su pronunciación era pésima y peor aún al escuchar las carcajadas de Kanon se avergonzó más y comenzó a irse.

{-Oh por Dios! Jajajaja eso si que fue muy gracioso... Jajaja! Lo siento Aioria pero...Ajajaja -se cortó la transmisión y la barrera fue quitada.}

-Ahh... Shaka me debe llevar mucho de ventaja, pero... - tomó aire antes de salir disparado - ¡No por mucho! - y en un par de segundos ya estaba dentro del Templo de Cáncer.

* * *

_Templo De Leo_

-¿Quién resguarda la casa de Leo? -preguntó el rubio, ya que al entrar, todo estaba cubierto por las llamas.

-Soy yo, Sucesor de la Armadura Sagrada de Leo... - Una silueta, que se encontraba al otro lado de la Sala sobre un gran pedestal, se puso de pie - ¡Ikki de Fénix! - las llamas iluminaron su rostro.

-Vaya, que buen trabajo haces escondiendo tu cosmos, te felicito - le alagó al peli azul - ¿Que desafío debo hacer para cruzar éste Templo de Leo, Ikki? - preguntó mirando al chico que estaba muy feliz de estar a cargo, aunque sea unos breves momentos, del Templo de Leo.

-Es muy sencillo Shaka-san, estás justo en la entrada de un laberinto de Fuego, y deberás cruzarlo para poder pasar... eso es todo, el mapa te será revelado por 15 segundos, y cuando llegues exactamente a la mitad del laberinto, te será revelado el mapa por 6 segundos más... Comienza si quieres - se sentó en el podio donde estaba, mientras que en la primera pared del laberinto, se dibujaba el mapa.

-Bien, entendido Ikki - le dijo al muchacho. Comenzó a observar bien el trayecto y a memorizar los caminos, todo hasta que el mapa comenzó a disolverse en la pared. Y fue así como Shaka dio inicio al dichoso laberinto del Fénix.

Cuando Shaka ya iba muy cerca de la mitad del camino, Ikki sintió un cosmo muy familiar que se acercaba.

-¡¿Que Rayos pasó aquí?! ¿Quién osa resguardar la Casa de Leo sin mi consentimiento? -El León estaba muy molesto por que alguien cuidara su templo y sin su permiso.

-Aioria-San, bienvenido al Templo - hizo una reverencia.

-¿Que pasó aquí Ikki? - dijo aún más molesto que antes... su discípulo tomaba su lugar...

-Bueno, esta es otra prueba, tendrá que pasar por el laberinto de fuego, el mapa le será revelado por un corto período de tiempo, y al llegar a la mitad se le revelará otra vez - volvió a indicar el Fénix.

-Bien, lo que me faltaba, desafíos en mi propio templo... reclamó Aioria mientras veía el mapa en la pared... ya había resuelto el laberinto, solo faltaba memorizarlo y...el mapa se disolvió. Entró con rapidez y comenzó a seguir un trayecto que pudo recordar vagamente.

Sorprendentemente Shaka ya estaba a punto de llegar a la mitad, cuando se confundió de callejón y perdió tiempo en el mismo. En cambio Aioria ya había perdido la paciencia cuando había entrado en su segundo callejón, así que decidió darse un poco de ayuda a si mismo; con todo el cuidado del mundo se recubrió con una delgada capa de electricidad, lo suficientemente delgada como para que nadie se percatara de lo que hacía, y lo suficientemente poderoso como para que las llamas no le dañasen ( ya que estaba sin su armadura).

...

Y así fue como Aioria fue traspasando los muros de llamas puestos por el fénix, mientras Shaka volvía del callejón, para encontrarse con la mitad del laberinto. Ambos caballeros pisaron al mismo tiempo la mitad del laberinto, y el mapa se les apareció a la vez. Pasados los 6 segundos, el mapa se desvaneció y ambos salieron en direcciones diferentes.

-...¿Que rayos?... Aioria debe haber perdido su sentido de la orientación...¿En su propio templo?...- comenzó a hablar solo el de ojos claros - Vaya... me sorprende como Ikki ha podido controlar el Templo de Leo a la perfección... Aioria ha hecho un gran trabajo, debe estar muy orgulloso de su alumno...- siguió corriendo Shaka.

-...Mmm bien, nadie me ve aquí... es hora de pasar ésto rápidamente - y sin más que decir, Aioria comenzó a traspasar los muros otra vez. - Hmm... Ikki es muy distraído, debo hablar de eso con él en nuestro entrenamiento... - continuó corriendo por los callejones y traspasando paredes cuando no tenia salida.

Al cruzar tres paredes más, se vio en el corredizo final y el León comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se despidió de Ikki, y salió rápidamente al Templo de Virgo.

-¿Qué?¿ Cómo es que Aioria llegó tan rápido si él se fue por un lado contrario?... ¿Me habré equivocado? - y antes de volverse por donde vino, se dio cuenta que la salida estaba casi frente de él..."Que extraño..." y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su templo.

* * *

_Templo De Virgo_

-Me sorprende que no haya nadie resguardando este Templo... especialmente si Shaka tiene a Shun como su discípulo... ¿O estará aquí ocultando su cosmo? ... Bueno, es mejor apresurarme antes que se dé cuenta de mi presencia - y continuó corriendo hacia Libra.

20 segundos después, Shaka entró corriendo a su Templo, y mientras lo atravesaba, se concentró en el lugar, temiendo que como en Leo, su discípulo le haya suplantado...

-Ahh... Creo que no hay nadie...- salió con rapidez hacia el Templo de Libra.

Los dos caballeros estaban en lo correcto, Shun no estaba presente allí, más por otro lado, acababa de llegar con los demás para ver la muy famosa carrera... o competencia, lo que sea.

* * *

_Templo De Libra_

Shaka entró presuroso al dichoso Templo, y al entrar se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al Maestro De Libra sentado en una mesa, haciendo "fuercitas" con el Caballero De Leo, quien por lo visto no había podido mover al otro Caballero.

-¿Dokho-San? – se acercó a ellos el Virgo.

-Ven Shaka, siéntate aquí – le extendió un silla con la mano libre – El que venza primero, saldrá primero – dijo corto y preciso.

-Ehh… Bien… - dijo Shaka sentándose al lado izquierdo de Dokho.

-Vamos, que no me mueven ni un milímetro – se burló el Mayor. Tenía Razón, ni con Shaka en la mano izquierda, y Aioria en la Derecha, habían podido mover al Caballero de Libra.

"-A...Aioria…- llamó vía Cosmos al Leo."

"-¿Qué…Qué Pasa Shaka..? – le respondió al Virgo."

"-Tengo…Tengo Una idea… - le dijo Shaka, recibiendo una mirada de desconfianza por parte se su amigo - ...Tr...Tranquilo...Nos ayudará...a ambos… – le avisó a la vez que la primera gota de sudor se hacía presente."

-Hmm parece que ya tienen algo en mente – les dijo Dokho que miraba a los Caballeros con una gran Sonrisa.

…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, ahora con las pregutas novelescas XD ¿Qué habrá descubierto Shaka? ¿Quién Ganará? ¿El Patriarca estará enterado de esto? ¿Descubrirán que Aioria hizo Trampa?... jejeje todo está muy parejo!

Bueno, como siempre…¿Les gustó este Capitulo? Me gustaría mucho Saber que Opinan ¡Besos!


End file.
